SPD Violet Ranger
by ziandra
Summary: I’m not sure how it happened. All I know was I was walking home and the next minute I was being attacked. I’m not sure what to call my attacker, but he’s defiantly an alien.
1. Chapter 1: Discovered

By Whitney Thoman

Chapter One: Discovered

I'm not sure how it happened. All I know was I was walking home and the next minute I was being attacked. I'm not sure what to call my attacker, but he's defiantly an alien. I was hit in the back to the ground. At first I didn't know what was going on. I rolled onto my stomach and starred. The alien was big, probably a half taller than me. He at least I think it's a he, anyway he had blue skin and five tentacles for arms. Now most people would have screamed. I wasn't one of those people. I flipped back onto my feet. I knew the rangers would be here soon. But till then I needed to protect myself. He was obviously after me. The alien spoke in this strange high pitch child like voice "this will be much fun". "Oh I'll make sure of it," I said back. The thing flung one of its tentacles at me. I flipped aside and gave a blow at his stomach with my foot. He landed right on his back. If I hadn't used my telekinesis I probably wouldn't have been able to nock him over. I defiantly wasn't going to stick around until he got back to his feet, I ran for it. I ran as fast as I could. I would have flown except there was one problem with that; everyone in the city would see me. No, I was going to keep my powers a secret. I turned a corner and ran right into the alien. "What the" I didn't end up finishing my thought as two tentacles came at me. I was too surprised that I had just run into the thing to stop the tentacles from grabbing me. "I got you now" squealed the creature. I couldn't speak; my mouth was covered. I wiggled and squirmed, but he had me too tight. That's when the rangers showed up. The red ranger Jack told the alien to let me go. The creature laughed, "If you dare interfere with me this girl will be injured". My eyes widened. It looked as if the rangers were hesitating; they've never been in a situation like this before. My mind was racing. I didn't care if anyone knew anymore; I just wanted to be free. I closed my eyes and tried to feel for anything that would help get me out of this situation. I chose a tree root that was just behind the alien. I opened my eyes and willed the root to do my biding. I silently lifted if from the ground. Before anyone knew what was going on I had the tree root wrapped around his feet and pulled him to the ground. Surprised, his tentacles let go of me. I rolled away from him quickly. I could tell the rangers were confused slightly. There was no way I was going to stick around. My eyes glowed slightly violet and I vanished with the color surrounding my body.

I appeared in front of my house. I wasn't sure what to tell my mom. I mean I was gone for a while. What was I supposed to answer when she asked where I was? Well I guess I could always tell her the truth. Not the whole truth, but part of it.

I opened the door quietly, silently hoping she wouldn't notice me. How wrong I was. She was sitting on the couch waiting for me. I starred at her for moment. "Mom, what are you doing" I asked even though I already knew the answer. "Waiting for you," she replied calmly. "Why" I asked. "It's been a half and hour" said my mother, "I have a right to wonder where my child is". "Sorry" I said. "So what happened?" she asked motherly. I wanted to roll my eyes at her worrying. She has to know where I am all the time. It's starting to annoy me. "There was some alien," I said, "that's all". "Are you sure you're ok asked my mom". "Nothing happened" I said, "I wasn't even close to the battle". That was a total lie of course. Something did happen and I was close to the battle, I was basically in it. My mom sighed in relief at my lie. Good she said then she retreated to her paper work.

I walked to my room and shut myself in there. My eyes glowed slightly. I didn't get it. Why did I have a power when no one in my family had one? It didn't make any sense. I let my eyes glow violet; it made me feel better. I was nervous. That alien had been after me for a reason. What did he want with me? And did the rangers catch him? How long would it be until another one came after me? I couldn't answer any of the questions I had. I flopped onto my bed and starred at the ceiling. Eventually I did my homework. I was glad I didn't have much. I couldn't concentrate well.

Dinner was silent. My dad was working late so it was just my mom and I. Neither of us said a word, though I did know what she was thinking. My telekinesis allows me to hear people's thoughts. I try not to most of the time, but sometimes I can't help it. It's amazing how everyone's minds are so open. None of them are ceiled shut or walled up like mine.

After dinner it was right back to my room. A violet aura covered most of my body. It was comforting. I was worried what was going to happen tomorrow. I know I shouldn't worry about the future, but I can't help it. Eventually I looked at my clock. It was midnight and I hadn't even fallen asleep yet. My mind wouldn't let me; it was too busy thinking.

My alarm went off at 6 am. I bolted straight up in bed. I almost blew up my alarm clock with my mind. It had startled me, from a deep sleep. I felt groggy. I hadn't gotten much sleep. I lied in bed for minute then crawled out. I yawned then got dressed. I slowly walked out of my room and to the kitchen to make my breakfast. I made myself some eggs and bacon with my mind. My mom wasn't up yet so I figured I could use my powers.

Just as I started to eat my mom walked into the room. "Good morning" she said. I looked up from my breakfast and mumbled a good morning back. I was still very tired. "Didn't sleep well" asked my mom. I nodded my head in answer. After I was finished, I cleaned up my mess. I brushed my teeth and did my normal routine before I left. I walked to school slowly, taking my time incase anything wanted to attack me. Nothing did.

I sat down in my first class and silently prayed nothing would be after me during school. Nothing had happened yet and it was 4th period. So far so good. Only two more periods. Finally the bell rang to end the school day. I mutely sighed in relief. Maybe it wasn't even going to happen. Maybe I was worried for no reason. Maybe I had simply gotten in the way that one time.

I was wrong, completely utterly wrong. As I walked home from school a different way, I was attacked by not one but two of the aliens. They both grabbed at me with there blue tentacles. I held back my surprised scream. I flipped away quickly moving gracefully. My eyes glowed faintly. I didn't want to be here when the rangers showed up this time. They'd start to wonder what I had to do with this. My feet were knocked out from underneath me. I landed with an oof. They both had hold of my legs. I put my hands behind my head and flipped them over me. When they hit the ground they both let go of me. I could sense the rangers. They would be here any second. I needed to get out of here, now.

Before I could disappear into thin air I was throne into a tree by one of the aliens. I lay there stunned. My vision was a bit blurred. They both grabbed at me. This time I couldn't help but scream. They both covered my mouth and started to tie me up. I could here footsteps in the distance. I knew the rangers were here.

I couldn't see them in the position I was in, but I heard their voices. The red ranger spoke first, "release her at once". I heard the blue ranger say quietly "isn't that the same girl". "I believe that is said the yellow ranger". "What do they want with her?" asked the pink ranger to no one in particular. The aliens snarled at the rangers and shouted that they would never release me, that I was theirs. "Well you have to get through us first," yelled Jack. "Yea", agreed Sky, Bridge, Z and Sid. No problem, grinned the second alien. The first alien held tight to me as the second let go to deal with the earthlings. As soon as he was a few feet from me I started to squirm. I bit down hard on the tentacle that was covering my mouth as the second alien threw out some crybots. He yelled in pain and surprise and immediately let go. Only two tentacles still held onto me firmly. I kicked him hard in the stomach pushing all his breath out of him. He fell backwards and I quickly rolled away. I turned around and saw the five rangers fighting. Each of the aliens' tentacles stretched out and snagged three of the rangers, Red, Blue and Green. The second quickly grabbed hold of the girls, Yellow and Pink. Each of the rangers struggled helplessly. The blue skinned creachers laughed evilly, "You will not interfere anymore". I stood there my eyes staring to glow violet. "Hey" I yelled, "let them go". The second alien smiled and said, "Oh we almost forgot about you"; then he tried to grab me. "Don't touch me," I yelled as I threw him into a tree with my mind. The rangers quickly rolled away. Both my hands glowed the same violet as my eyes. I held him firmly there; then did the same to the other. All the rangers could do was stare at me. I ignored them. I continued my attention on my attackers that were now my victims.

I wasn't necessarily angry. I just wanted to know why they wanted me and to get rid of them. I didn't want anything after me; who would? "Who sent you?" I asked. None of them replied. I gripped tighter around their throats and asked calmly again, "who sent you"? One began to speak. I could tell he was afraid. "Lord Anara (an-are-a)" he said as he gasped for air. I loosened my grip on him slightly. "Who is Lord Anara, what does he want with me?" I asked narrowing my eyes slightly. The last thing I wanted was some leader after me, and that was what it sounded like.

Both aliens didn't speak. I began to retighten my grip on them. Tell me I growled. The one who spoke before squeaked "he is our leader; he wants you as a weapon". Finally, we were getting somewhere. "Shut up" yelled the other one, "you're telling her too much information". The other one shut up immediately. Before I could ask one more question a laser shot me in the back. I fell to the ground in pain. The aliens were released. I turned my head to see what had shot me. All I saw was their ship before blacking out.

I could hear people shuffling around me. I didn't recognize any of the voices. I moaned. My injured back was covered in pain. "She's beginning to wake up," said a voice. My eyes slowly opened and I blinked. Where was I? The light seemed too bright for my eyes. I squinted and looked around. Doctors and nurses were around me. I was lying on my stomach. My back was being properly cleaned. I wanted to scream, my back stung from the cleaning spray. One of the doctors held me down as I flinched. "We're almost done said a lady". "Where am I?" I said slurring my words together. "The medical room in the SPD building" answered the same lady. Why the heck was I here I thought. It was probably the rangers who brought me, but why their medical center. Did my mom know where I was? As they started to bandage my wound I flinched. "Keep still" said the lady. I kept as still as I could. When I felt my shirt being pulled back over my back I moved. I sat up and looked around. My eyes had adjusted to the light now. Does my mom know where I am I asked. Yes, she has been notified answered a nurse. Is she here I asked. "No said a doctor, "we had rather her not come. I believe Crougar wishes to speak with you". My eyes grew wide. My mind was racing with thoughts. "After you get some rest I presume," said the lady. "I starred at her". She continued, "You seem to have impressed the rangers". She smiled. I didn't know what to say to that. All I could do was stare.

She led me to a room to rest in for the time being. She left immediately without saying a word. I sat on the bed and starred at the door. My back still hurt, but not as much. I lay on the bed. My slightly large breasts pushed against the bed. My eyes glowed faintly. What the heck am I gonna tell my mom I said out loud to myself. I really had no idea. All I could do was wait. My body was covered in a purple aura. I let my powers surround me; it relaxed me. I closed my eyes in thought. What were they going to say to me? Was it good or bad? I really didn't know. I relaxed my tense body and drifted off to sleep.

I slept soundly. My mind kept replaying the fight I had with the aliens. Their words kept echoing in my head. He wants you for a weapon, he wants you for a weapon; the sentence wouldn't leave my thoughts. How could I be a weapon? How did he know about me? I couldn't answer any of these questions.

I woke when I heard the door open. I barely opened one eye. A boy came in a set a plate of food down. Then he left. It was then that I realized how hungry I was. I sat up and stretched. I examined my food for a moment before eating it. It consisted of a turkey sandwich with cheese, a salad and some water. When I was done I set the dishes in a neat pile. I gently rubbed my back. It still was still sore. I wondered how much longer it would be. I was starting to get nervous. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be in my room.

It wasn't much longer till the lady came to get me. She smiled at me and asked if I was feeling better. I nodded my head and said a quiet yes. I followed her down the hall as she told me about Crougar and the rangers. I listened intensively incase any information she was giving me was important for me to know. I grew more nervous as we came closer to our destination. I could sense all the rangers, Crougar and Cat in the room. My eyes wanted to turn color because of my nervousness. I tried to push the butterflies in my stomach away, but they wouldn't leave. They kept fluttering inside of me.

The lady turned to face me. Seeing my face she said, "There's nothing to be nervous about, everything will be fine. Trust me". For some reason I did trust her. I took a breath in and released it and with it all my worries. She opened the door and proceeded forward. I followed confidently. I recognized everyone in the room. The rangers were talking quietly amongst themselves and Crougar and Cat were working on something. Only the rangers looked up as I entered. They grew quiet. I let my hair fall into my face. I felt as if everyone was starring at me. I didn't like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Is No More

Chapter Two: Secret is no more

* * *

sorry about the short chapter. next one will be way longer. i promise. anyway enjoy.

* * *

Crougar welcomed me after a moment. Cat smiled at me. I wasn't sure what to do. I just stood there dumbly. My mind was completely blank. All I could think of to say was thank you. So I did. "Thank you for saving me" I said mostly to the rangers. They nodded their heads. Only Jack spoke," it was no problem". He smiled at me. I instinctively smiled back. Crougar began to speak; "we are all very impressed with your skills". I blushed slightly. "Where did you learn such things" he asked? "I… taught myself" I said slowly, "my mother doesn't even know about this". I let _this_ mean my powers. "Really" he said a bit surprised. I nodded my head. A bit of my blond hair fell in my face. I left it there. "How would you like to be trained as a ranger? We could really use someone with your abilities." Said Crougar with a soft voice. My eyes widened. I had only thought about this in my dreams. It was a mere faraway fantasy, until now. I was so excited with the thought that I didn't realize that my eyes started to glow a bright violet. "With your parents' permission of course" added Cat. My eyes continued to glow, and I smiled happily.

It occurred to me on my way home that I was a couple years younger than the rangers. They were already out of high school and I was just beginning. I stared out the window for most of the way. I'm not exactly sure who drove me home. It was a young man in his early thirties. He wore thin black glasses and had neat brown hair on his head. His eyes were green and his skin looked like he done a lot of tanning which I doubted he did. When would he have the time?

My mother came running out of the house when the car I was in pulled up. She looked like she had been stressing over me. I don't like to worry her. By the way she embraced and spoke to me I knew she still didn't have a clue about my powers. Leave it up to Crougar to make me have to tell her. This would be difficult. I wasn't sure if she would understand; how she would act. I didn't want her to treat me differently once she knew. I swallowed my saliva nervously as she continued to hug me. At this point the driver had driven away. "Mom", my voice was soft and shaky, "I'm fine". Are you sure she?" asked looking at my face. I nodded my head. She led me into the house and sat me down in the living room. "What happened?" she asked. I swallowed again, I hadn't thought about what I was going to say. I began to tell her my story minus my powers. I'd tell her later. "I was walking home from school" I began when I was attacked". I'd tell her about my first attack later. "There were two of them, aliens I mean. They were big and had blue skin and five tentacles." My mom was staring at me with her eyes huge. Her face was tightened. I continued on. I jumped away from them. They were trying to grab me. When they had a hold of me they began to tie me up and gag me. The rangers showed up quickly. As one held me the other went to fight them. I bit him and he let go of me. I then kicked it in the stomach. The rangers were on top of both of them." I wasn't sure how to end this. How was I going to make it appear that they stopped them? I couldn't lie to her. Not now. I sighed and began to tell the whole truth. I wasn't just attacked yesterday; I… was attacked the day before that…too". I didn't stop to look at my mom's expression. I continued on and surprisingly she didn't interrupt. Two days ago I was hit in the back to the ground. There was only one alien. I began to fight him. I used my abilities t fight him. I voice was beginning to quaver. I have telekinesis; I can move things with my mind." I looked at my mom nervously. Her mouth was open slightly and her eyes were even bigger. She seemed more astonished than ever. I didn't stop my story. "I kicked him away from me. I ran. When I turned a corner I ran into it. It wrapped its tentacles around me. That's when the rangers showed up. I moved the roots of a tree near me to grab the alien. I disappeared after that and came home. As for yesterday when the creatures grabbed the rangers I used my powers to hold them. I held them tightly and asked them questions. I found out some Lord Anara wants me for a weapon. Then I was hit in the back with a laser. I fell to the ground then all I saw was blackness."

I looked into my mom's eyes. She didn't seem angry at me at all. She actually wasn't showing any emotion. It bothers me when she does this. I can never tell what she is thinking by just looking at her. It makes me have to get inside her head. I'll tell your father she said softly. It doesn't look like you'll what to repeat this. I sighed she was quite right. It was bad enough I had to tell her, but to tell it all over again to dad, I didn't think I could do that.

My mother left the room. I could tell she needed to think. I needed to think too. If my parents let me train to be a ranger my whole life would change; not that it wouldn't change already because of what happed. The change would just be more dramatic. I wondered what color I would be when I finished training. What squad would I be on? Would my parents even let me? I of course couldn't answer these questions. They'd be answered I knew in the nearby future.

I was in bed when I heard my mom quietly telling dad my tale. I hid my head under my covers. My eyes glowed dimly. My breathing became shallower. I heard my bedroom door open. I didn't move a muscle. I barely breathed. "Danielle, you awake" my dad's voice was soft. I didn't answer. I pretended to be asleep. I didn't hear him move. He must be still standing there. My body began to tense up. Then he left. I felt myself breath again. I must have been unknowingly holding my breath.

When I heard my parents soft quiet breathing I sat up. I needed out for a little while. I stood up quietly and walked over to my cracked window. I opened it further and slipped out. The ground was hard and cold. I flew up into the sky. The air was bitter cold. I gave a shiver then covered myself with my powers. The night was cloudy. You couldn't see a single star.

I flew back home after a half an hour. All I needed was to clear my head. It was defiantly clear now. I couldn't think straight I was so tired. I barely made it to my bed where I collapsed. I was out before the second was up.


	3. Chapter 3: Yes or No?

Chapter Three-Yes… or No…?

* * *

_I am so sorry about the long wait._

_Writers block totally sucks._

_I can't promise you that the next chapter willl be updated quickly, not because of writers block but because i have other stories i need to update on too._

_I thank those that did not give up on me._

_anyways here's the next chapter._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

I woke to the quiet buzzing of my alarm clock. I turned onto my other side. I wondered how much had gotten out at school about me. Did anyone know? Even if they didn't know they would be finding out soon. My eyes opened slowly. My room was dim; a few rays of sun lay on my floor. I felt strange. My mind was still trying to figure out everything. It was also still trying to figure out what to do. I made myself sit up. School did not sound like fun today. It sounded terrible. What is going to happen today? A sigh escaped my body. I began to dress myself. I pulled on sweats and a t-shirt. I didn't feel like dressing up. I wanted to be comfortable.

Before I ran out the door I grabbed an apple. I wasn't feeling very hungry. I just wanted to get through this day. The walk to school gave me time to think and calm myself. My thoughts began to slow down to normal. I breathed in and out slowly. Nobody noticed me as I walked across the school yard. I breathed out the air I was holding in relief. Nobody knew. I was still safe.

I sat through each one of my six classes anxiously. I wanted to get home. I wanted to know if my parents were going to allow me to train to be a ranger. That was all I wanted. I knew I could do it, with the proper training and skills. They had to let me, they just had to. The bell finally rang and I ran out of the class without a second thought. I was usually never in a hurry like this, but I was nervous, anxious and excited. As I ran my feet almost lifted off the ground a couple of times, but I held myself on the dirt firmly.

The legs of my body stopped moving and I skidded to a stop. Right in front of me was my house. My breathing had become slightly shallower now, with nervousness. What was their answer going to be? I entered the house slowly. Surprisingly my parents were already home, and they were sitting on the couch waiting for me. This made me even more nervous. I could see in their minds that both of them had received phone calls from Crougar. My body shook slightly. They were both starring at me with intense eyes. Not angry eyes, but just a blank knowing stare. It chilled me to the bone. "Yes" I said quietly. I expected my father to answer, but it was my mother instead, "we need to talk". "About what" I asked in almost a whisper. "About this whole Ranger idea, thing" answered my father. He didn't seem happy in the least. I swallowed my saliva that had begun to gather in my mouth. My voice was shaky, "ok".

My mother could tell that I was nervous. It seemed that they were both angry with me. Were they? "First I think we all need to take a calming breath" stated my mother. "Danielle there's no reason to be nervous. We just need to talk. I know we, um, seem angry with you, but the fact is we're just surprised by all of this and don't know exactly what to think. I don't want there to be any secrets in this family any longer. We all need to understand one another, we're a family."

All of a sudden emotion sprang into my father's face. He stood up and pulled me into a loose hug. He spoke, "I was so worried when your mother called. I wanted to go home, but well, my boss wouldn't allow it. We all had too much work to do. I worked as fast as I could. When I got home all I wanted to do was see if you were ok, but your mother stopped me. She explained what had happened to you these past two days. Oh Danielle, is it true, do you really have telekinesis? I came to ask you last night, but you were asleep". I buried my face into my dad's jacket. "Yes" I answered, "I do". "But how?" he asked. "I … don't know" I said now looking up at him. "I suppose how doesn't matter" said my father, "What matters is what you are going to do with them". My heart leapt into my throat. Was that a yes? Was I going to be allowed to train as a ranger? Our eyes met and he nodded his head approvingly. I then looked at my mother. Her eyes were sparkling and she had a slight smile across her lips. I could hear her thoughts. They were quiet and full of worry, but she knew that she had to let me grow up some time. No matter what she did she couldn't protect me forever.

I pulled away from my father and walked up to my mother. I wrapped my arms around her and told her I loved her. She needed comfort and I would give it to her. She in return wrapped her arms around me and pulled my closer. Her grip was strong. I don't think she ever wanted to let go.


	4. Chapter 4:Traing Begins

Chapter 4: Training Begins

* * *

I don't know how you did it, but I guess I'm finishing this story. I only got TWO REVIEWS.( I really thank those two who reviewed)

Really, so many more people read my story but did NOT REVIEW. You are all lucky that I'm caving in and finishing. I was only going to go on the amount of reviews… but obviously that didn't happen.

If the story doesn't seem to piece together really good, I apologize. I don't have a whole of interest in this story anymore. **Suggestions would be great**. But writing a story I don't really want to write will be good for me, it should help me become a better writer.

* * *

This new life I had chosen for myself was not going to be easy. I still needed to graduate high school, luckily that would be this year. After school is when I would have my main training and some may be added before school. I knew I had a lot to learn, but I was ready.

Sure I was really excited and everything, but that all changed as soon as I arrived at SPD headquarters. Most of my eagerness ran away and was replaced with anxiousness. I wasn't really a people person. I had gotten though life so far as a shadow, but now everything would be different. I would be noticed for the first time

There was no turning back now. Maybe I hadn't thought this all the way through. Was I really ready to start training to fight and use weapons and battle against aliens? My self-doubt was rising. I was probably way over my head, or that's what kept repeating in my head anyways. I would be the youngest one here. I didn't really want to be the center of attention.

My knees shook slightly as I entered the main entrance. I was pretty sure my eyes were wide and was sure that people could see me shaking. I almost turned around and ran straight out, but somehow kept my body continuing forward.

* * *

Sorry about the short sucky chapter. I just wanted to get something up to let you all know I'm finishing this story. I didn't really want to put another authors note so I added a short section of the story.

More will be coming. Please be patient. I have a lot of other stories to update on too.

Plus I'm in college and don't know how much time I will have to write.


End file.
